Skye Finire
| extra2= | bounty | devil fruit= | }} | Introduction Skye is the Chef of the Tymann pirates and an avid fighter. She is also the eater of the Kocho Kocho No Mi. Appearance Before the Time Skip, she wears goggles on her head as well as a white vest, and a t-shirt under it. She also wears a tan skirt and loose white socks along with black sandels. She is signifigantly flat chested for her age, and has brown hair. Her eyes are usually blank, examplifying her calm and collected personality. After the time skip, her appearance has changed drastically. She now has her hair slightly dyed, as well as having a tatoo. She wears a black crop top that shows off her now ample chest, as well as short-shorts that are unbuttoned, showing the waistband of white panties. She now has brown boots which are worn without socks, and her eyes have lost their blank look. This shows her character progression after the time skip. Personality Pre-Time Skip, Skye is a fairly calm and collected character, who is scarecely bothered by anything. She hardly ever panics, and is usually seen as a confidant between members of her crew, as she doesn't seem to care much for sharing anyone's secrets. Despite her calm, unshakable personality, the one thing that embarasses her is her devil fruit power. As it has to do with farting, she feels it it not useful, exspecially in combat. Due to this, she has yet to find out much about it before the time skip, as she hesitates or outright refuses to use it despite it being powerful. After the time skip, her personality has changed. She now smokes, drinks and is far more irritable. She doesn't care much for sharing anyone's secrets still, making her retain her status as a confidant. She is extremely loose, not caring about the opinions of others and thus learning how to use her devil fruit more often. Despite this, she prefers not using it often. She also now is less introverted, but still doesn't wish to open up to anybody. As the cook, she feels her hands need to remain untarnished. However, this has led to her developing her weapon usage, in order to fight without large risk of damage to her hands and in close quarters, using her swords in order to continue fighting while her opponents are out of gun range. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Skye commonly uses blades in close combat, though she prefers not to. She learned to use them so she wouldn't have to use her fists to fight, and also so she could use a weapon that is easier to hide than a gun. She is easily quite deadly with throwning knives, and uses a black dagger for most close quarters combat, while using a katana for any fighting close up where a dagger would be unfavorable. Marksmanship Her main style of fighting is to use pistol to fight her foes from afar. She is extremely accurate, due to being able to focus in most situations that would make others quiver with worry. She is able to shoot a single leaf on a tree in half without damaging any of the stem, and also not disturbing any of the other leaves in the tree. She typically focuses on quick kills with this style, and is also able to duel weild pistols. Despite her proficency with them, she also uses other types of guns with just as much ease. Physical Strength Despite not mainly using physical strength in combat, she does show bouts of strength. She mostly used it to get away from strong opponents she didn't wish to be too near. She also developed it in order to be able to use swords better without being pushed back by a large opponent. Agility Skye is remarkably flexible, able to actually twist around in mid air. She isn't extremely fast, but can use her fruit ability to give her a boost in speed, though again she detests doing this. She also has extremely fast reflexes, being able to shoot something the very instant that it moves. She is fast enough to shoot a bullet as it is exiting the opponent's gun. Endurance She is not partiuclarly durable, but has been shown to be able to take getting slammed through walls without too much trouble. She can also bare a canonball being shot at her, but will still be in extreme pain afterward. Devil Fruit For further information: Kocho Kocho No Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: She is able to use this, and mostly uses it in addition to her reflexes to put down opponents quickly and effectively. Busōshoku Haki: She is able to use this after the time skip, using it mainly to gaurd against most attacks comming her way that she doesn't feel like dodging or is unable to dodge. Relationships Crew Yoh Tymann: She is very attatched to her captain, as he is the one who saved her from slavery. She is quite willing to do anything to protect him, and learned to cook so she would have a use on his ship aside from fighting, and also so she could prepare him excellent meals. She has shown to have somewhat of a crush on him, though doesn't voice this at all. She seems to have gotten over it, as she begun to date Nyce Koin. Raidou Kamen: She is quite close to Raidou, though the two argue from time to time, as he is the only one who knows what exactly her devil fruit is since he is the one who gave it to her. She holds a grudge for this, but does not let it deter her from what she knows her job is. Nyce Koin: She is a close friend of Nyce, as the two have a mutual love for weapons. Nyce often accompanies her when going to get a new weapon, helping her decide what to get. As Nyce's father is a weaponsmith, she constantly collects materials to give him whenever they meet him, such as obsidian, cobalt, and other types of rare ore she finds. She does, however, dislike Nyce's tendency to tease her constantly. After the time skip, the two begin to actually date, though they don't act much different aside from occassionally kissing. Nyce also is one of the view crewmembers who know of her Devil Fruit, and constantly teases her about it. Character Design I came up with Skye after watching Sanji fight for a bit, and wondering about how well he'd work using weapons. The farting devil fruit idea was initially a joke between me and a friend, until my friend pointed out that such fruit could actually have uses in combat. Her sparing use of it comes from the belife that "Girls don't fart", which I know to be untrue but also wanted it to have some sort of affect on the character. Major Battles Skye vs Himei Raven (Lost) Skye vs Marine Admiral(Won) Skye vs Impel Down Gaurds(Won) Trivia Her picture is of Misaka 10032 from To Aru Majutsu No Index. Picked due to the fact that most of the picture choices I had for her are already taken and this one fit her personality quite nicely as Misaka 10032 has very little personality. After the time skip, her picture is of Revy from Black Lagoon, which shows her change in personality along with a nice change of appearance. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Marksman